


Suspicious Minds

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Crystal Heart [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Time Agency decides to clear up some loose ends.</i>  Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/3978">Crystal Heart</a> 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

It is a pitiful sight. There is no denying that. It is a damn shame too, because this one was good. Too good it would seem. Still too good is better than not good enough. Except when it isn't.

There are things she knows that the Agency doesn't, and things the Agency knows that this one should never have. But he does and here they are.

Pitiful.

How this was never noticed before, she intends to find out, because this time it is almost too late. Actually would be, were it not for the technology they now have. She hopes this one didn't manage much. Hopes he went away with knowledge and made no actions. She hopes, but doesn't believe. She is never that lucky.

And this Jack Harkness, he seems more of an action guy than a thinker.

It is a shame. Such recommendations she has been hearing about him. In the few days he has been detained, there has been a steady flow of personnel in and out of her office, even Commodore Jeffries and he broke off his second honeymoon to be there.

Strange. This much loyalty is hard to come by in the Agency, and she admits it is the only reason the Captain has not been 'dealt with' already. A flawless ten year record would not have been enough. It never has been before. But apparently there is something to this human that most of her Agency can not bare to lose.

It is a hard position to be in. She cannot dispose of him in the usual way, not if they need him to stay, but he can't be left with the information he has now. It is too dangerous. If he has not done anything yet, he will, and that would be disastrous for them all.

There is really only one option, but it is new and not well tested and she doesn't know if it will do what they need. It doesn't matter, it is all they have.

She focuses on the scene beyond the glass and wonders how this man can look so composed; chained as he is with a blossoming bruise on his left cheek. He almost looks comfortable, and isn't that a strange thought.

The scientists predict the procedure will only take a few hours and she will be glad when it is all over; the paperwork this little problem has caused will not make itself disappear. A couple of hours and the Captain's memories will have been rewritten, none of the meticulously discovered information remaining, and no evidence in his mind that it was ever there.

She will keep an eye on him for some time, just in case, and more than that, she thinks he might be next in line for her job and she wants him meld perfectly in her own image; it is the only way she will ever hand over _her_ Agency.

"He is ready." The voice startles her, but she is careful to not let it show. The Director should not be jumpy. It is not dignified.

"Very good. Tell Peters to begin. The sooner he is fixed the better. This has taken too long already."

The technician scampers off and she smirks. So much power. She loves it.

She can see the moment someone informs the Captain of his punishment, it is the first time she sees real fear in the impossibly blue eyes. It is faint, but there, and she feels a surge of arousal at the sight of it. That she can produce that emotion in this man. Gods, it is almost too much to stand.

Harkness makes no sound as the machines are powered up, makes no attempt to disengage the electrodes from his head. It would be a pointless move, and she is disappointed he doesn't try it. Desperation is almost as exciting as fear.

She stands watching for hours, time flowing unnoticed around her, captivated as she is on the silent show before her.

When those eyes fix on her at the last moment, she nearly falls over the edge. Such hatred; such fear. It is delicious. She doesn't leave until the procedure is complete and the 'patient' forced to sleep.

She is in her office when they inform her of the Captain's escape.

She is screaming bloody murder when they tell her of the failures of the memory wipe.

She stands on the raised platform of the Agency's main lecture hall when she informs her Agents of the price on the Captain's head.

She is six feet under when the new Director takes the last two Agents off of the "Harkness Case".

 

**End.**


End file.
